Sleepless Nights
by silverphoenixrose
Summary: a very depressed Harry recieves a love letter from ?
1. the letter

Title:Sleepless Nights  
  
Part: 1  
  
Email: roseangelbabi@aol.com  
  
If you wanna archive it… just  
  
Author's Notes: This story contains slash themes…. And maybe a character death not sure yet…  
  
I would love a beta reader or an editor so if you would like to edit my work please email me… I also can edit work as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:Harry Potter isn't mine, I am only borrowing them for a while, they shall be returned without harm and please don't sue me…. I am penniless highschooler. The letter Harry recieves is a letter on of my friends wrote to her crush… such pretty words are they not… though I altered the letter to fit my own purposes.  
  
Tossing and turning, Harry despretly tried to get some sleep but it didn't look like sleep was coming. Ever since Cedric's death he had lost a lot of weight and was so skinny and frail you could see his bones and he hadn't been able to sleep. He was sick and he was tired and he was stuck with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Of course he was so weak they no longer bothered making him do chores instead he just lay around uncared for and disinegrating. He no longer contacted Ron, Hermione or Sirus even though they were sending owls almost constantly he read them and wrote the same few words, I am fine. But he wasn't fine not by a long shot. He gave up on sleeping half greatful on the lack of sleep simply because now he didn't have to Cedric's face everytime he closed his emerald green eyes. Suddenly an owl flew in and landed on his bed, dropping a very slim envelope. Harry opened it and read it lackadaisically.  
  
You're beautiful, My Untouchable. Not just your scar or your soft perfect eyes. Deeper inside to where the throbbing of your heart, and the undulation of your lungs keeps you alive. My breath stops when you cry, even if you don't tell me why, Untouchable. But then again, I never told you why I cried, did I? You asked. You asked ten thousand times. I wanted to tell you what you did to my head, but knew that action would be very, very bad. I was afraid you'd leave. I couldn't stand being around you, My Untouchable. I couldn't bear you're leaving. You murdered me with an innocent glance. I couldn't let you go for the blood that splattered inside my skin. You were my torture. My rape. You were my one weakness. The chink in my impermeable might. But it wasn't your fault, Untouchable. I don't think it was anyone's fault. Maybe it was mine. My perception of the world.  
  
I watch you, My Untouchable. I hold you sacred in my heart. I know you as well as I can. As well as I dare. I'm afraid of you, I think. I'm afraid of you because of everything you mean to me. Every demon that attacks you. But still so innocent. Always innocent. Untainted in thoughts, or comprehension. That always surprised me.  
  
The light that bleeds out of your skin, like sweat, snuffed out my own, and plummeted me into darkness. My heart ached to hold you, Untouchable. My arms screamed for your proximity. My mind silenced them. Your race dug the knives into my palm, and ripped the narcotic blades across my skin. The sight of you was enough to crucify me, Untouchable. I wanted you so badly. I wanted to undress you in my head. To taste the taste of you like wine on my breath and on my skin, but I wouldn't. I wouldn't take everything you were and blemish it for selfishness, My Untouchable. You made it hard though. You made it hard when you talked to me with your voice made of gold. You made it hard when you smiled like an armored angel. You made it hard when you were came close enough for me to take the clean scent of you into my blood, Untouchable.  
  
Your deppressed now but you fought Voldermort so bravely. I guess it means that I didn't taint you. Is that even possible? Are you like oil to my rain? I think so, Untouchable. It kills me to see you so unhappy. Such is the extent of my affection for you.  
  
  
  
You will never know what you've done to me. Rather, what you're presence has done. It's not your fault, Untouchable. It's no one's fault. Just… the luck of the draw? I don't know. I do know that I love you. But I don't believe that we could ever be does love spring from hate?  
  
I love you.  
  
Goodbye because I love you, Sweet One.  
  
  
  
Harry stared at the letter in shock. Then he grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote: "who are you?" he put it in the owls mouth and watched if fly away. Who was it? His mind began to think at a thousand thoughts per second and his heart beat raced and jumped . The summer would end and school would start in a week… Would he be able to know by then who his mysterious lover was. 


	2. dream a little dream my night child

Harry stared at the letter in shock. Then he grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote: "who are you?" he put it in the owls mouth and watched if fly away. Who was it? His mind began to think at a thousand thoughts per second and his heart beat raced and jumped . The summer would end and school would start in a week… Would he be able to know by then who his mysterious lover was. Who was it that could love hims so beautifully.  
  
Harry sighed and soon he was lulled into a dreamless sleep. When he woke up the sun was brightly shining through his window, and the same black owl stood on his pillow again.  
  
The letter was a lot shorter though the script was still very elegant in nature.  
  
H.  
  
Who I am is unimportant. If you want to find out who I am meet me in the second passenger compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Harry what happened to Cedric wasn't your fault… You really should eat something and take car of yourself you look like a battered starving orphan.  
  
Love,  
  
Me  
  
'Who is this?' Harry wondered. 'Maybe there right Cedric's death isn't my fault..I should eat- ' Suddenly a pain pierced through his skull as his scar throbbed. Without a chance to cry out he was trapped in a shadowy dream.  
  
I It was dark, the night lit by a tiny fire in the middle of a clearing. Death Eaters bowed alligance to Voldermort who was smirking in the glow of the dark moon. "Lucius, I hear you are going to gift me with your elder son." He said.  
  
"Yes master I am." Smirking the deatheater now identified as Lucius Malfroy pushed a taller silver haired boy to the center. He was bruised and battered and tears were cascading silvery crystals on his pale cheeks.  
  
"I don't want to be a death eater!!!" He screamed with all the force he could muster. He broke free from the circle the death eaters that tried to stop him halted immediately by Voldermort's command.  
  
"Stop chasing him. We don't need a weakling like that on our side. Lucius I am dissappointed in you… to prove your loyalty to me… I want you to banish him from your house and I want you to kill your wife. If you don't do it you will die. Now gentlemen let us disscuss our main mission, to destroy Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. They will die if they don't die by the end of this plan I will Avada Kedavara every single on of you."  
  
/I  
  
The dream faded and Harry found himself back in his room a prisoner of his thoughts. 'He's beautiful when he cries.' He thought of Draco.'Professor Snape wasn't there I hope he wasn't caught.' I don't any of Voldermort's plans but I need to write to Dumbledore now.  
  
He walked across the room where Hedwig stood alert and ready for flying.  
  
He took out a scroll and quickly he jotted down,  
  
Dear sir,  
  
My scar hurt tonight and I had a bad dream… Lucius Malfroy was going to make Draco a death eater but he refused to be a death eater and Voldemort let him get away. Lucius now has to kill his wife and Kick Draco out of his house. Could you please make sure Draco doesn't die.  
  
And they have a plan to kill you and me by the end of this year. What should we do?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
" Hedwig, Are you up to delievering this to Professor Dumbledore." He asked. Hedwig held out her leg bouncing in anticipation as the letter was tied softly and the nipping at Harry's hand affectionatly she darted off into the sunset.  
  
The term would start in five days. Nervousness as to who his mysterious letter writer was filled his mind again.  
  
'Who is it? I really hope it's not some weird disgusting prat. And how do they know that I haven't eaten? ' he wondered.  
  
Wobbily on his feet, Harry made his way downstairs to find no one. There was a note dated three days ago from his Aunt.  
  
Harry  
  
The headmaster from that freak school of yours sent me a letter. Since you have people that are out to kill after you. We are leaving you at the house alone for the rest of the summer. We are going to be gone for the rest of the year. We aren't coming back ever…  
  
Take care,  
  
Your aunt Petunia  
  
P.s: I love you … I always did in my own way of course.  
  
"Oh No! How am I going to catch the Hogwarts express.  
  
To be countinued in Chapter three catastrophe in plans…. Soon.  
  
Read and review…. Please??? 


End file.
